The Vespa, The Raven, And Some Romance
by Deadaliveheavenhell
Summary: What happens when a girl hits you with a Vespa and beats you down with a guitar well to Raven she loses her powers but is it a bad thing when she has feelings for Beast Boy. Heres my first Teen Titans fanfic the season premier:The Vespa, The Raven, And So
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dooooooon't own the Teen Titans (Or Furi Kuri) its sorta a crossover with short appearances by Harahara Haruko and Naota (Mamimi?) enjoy!  
  
Summary:What happens when a girl hits you with a Vespa and beats you down with a guitar well to Raven she loses her powers but is it a bad thing when she has feelings for Beast Boy. Heres my first Teen Titans fanfic the season premier:The Vespa, The Raven, And Some Romance.  
  
(Entrance by Haruko)A woman wearing a red jacket over a white long sleeved shirt and brown pants with blonde hair (Origanally purple) holding a guitar is playing the Teen Titans theme song singing with Samijima Mamimi:When there's trouble you know who to call  
  
Teen Titans!  
  
From their tower, they can see it all  
  
Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack  
  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
  
Teen Titans GO! With their superpowers they unite  
  
Teen Titans!  
  
Never met a villain that they liked  
  
Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run  
  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
  
Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO! If your heart is black you better watch out  
  
You cannot escape the team  
  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
  
You've been beaten by the teens  
  
beaten by the teens T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! * (repeat) Teen Titans GO!  
  
Teen Titans GO!  
  
One, two, three, four, GO!  
  
Teen Titans!  
  
(The Beginning)"BEAST BOYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"Yells Cyborg chasing Beast Boy whos holding the last slice of pizza  
  
Beast Boy smiles while taking big chunks outta the pizza "Sorry Cy but it miiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yells Beast Boy in reply  
  
"You crazy litle green imp!!!!"  
  
"Big cyber ox gifted with the power to short circuit!"  
  
"That WAS CCCCCOOOOOOLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!"  
  
"Not as hot as your wires gonna be!!!"Beast takes the last bite and turns into a monkey making monkey noises.  
  
Then Robin walks in "Alright you two STOP!"yells Robin they stop by freezing.  
  
"B-But he stole me pissa(Yes pissa)!"said Cyborg in a lil kids voice "Well Beast Boy will take the dishes then."said Robin.  
  
Beast Boy's jaw drops "B-B-But thats your job!"  
  
"All the more reason for you to do it."  
  
"Why you flying blue jay son of a BIT-"Cyborg covers his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it!"Beast Boy breaks free.  
  
"You son of a BIT-"as soon as he gets that far Cyborg knocks him out o.0;;;.  
  
(Raven and Starfires p.o.v.) Starfire is walking along side Raven "Excuse me Raven?"Says Starfire.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I get a soda I am getting tired."  
  
"Sure theres a machine over there."  
  
"Thanks but I don't like that sour stuff"  
  
"Okay whatever."  
  
They walk to the machine and get a soda (Pepsi) then outta nowhere a girl on a motorcycle thingy rides up without stopping.  
  
"ROOOOOUUUNNNDDD ONE!!!!DINNER!!!!"  
  
The woman rides up and hits Raven Starfire has blank white eyes  
  
"OHHH NNOOOOO NOT AGAIN!!!!NO NO NO NOT YOU TAK-UN!!!!!"  
  
"Um Excuse me she ain't Tak-un!"  
  
"OH NO *Drops a hankerchief(?) on her face* SHES DEAD!!!!"  
  
Starfires jaw drops "W-What??"  
  
"WAKE UP TAK-UN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Raven gets up and the woman (Flashback:She took her helmet off) takes her guitar out  
  
"ALRIGHT ROUND TWO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the woman hits Raven over the head hard with the guitar then Raven skids on the ground with swirly eyes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruko:Wow that scene was fun!!!  
  
Starfire:I was worried.  
  
Raven:Damn after two harsh years I still ain't got a stunt person  
  
Starfire:You mean you do all your own stunts?  
  
Haruko:Yep me too!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TAK-UN LIVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"She's not Tak-un!"  
  
"Wha- oh hi bye!!!!"  
  
Raven wakes up in T tower in her room she feels a band-aid on her head then goes to the bathroom and trys to use her powers but they arent working so she peels it off and see's a giant pimple except its BIIIIGGGG and without pus it actually looks square in the front but then relizes its a.....HORN!  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Titans run to her room and enter.  
  
"Raven whats wrong?"asks Robin as Cyborg points his blaster and Beast Boy is a gorilla and Starfire is all fired up.  
  
"N-Nothing just a uh well uh a-a um...SPIDER yeah thats it a spider."all the Titans look puzzled and leaves but then Robin looks over his shoulder and yells "Oh yeah theres a guest down stairs so if you want to greet them come down."with that Robin leaves  
  
"Now you did it Raven *Pushes on pimple/horn* just keep the band-aid on."  
  
Raven steps down stairs and enters the kitchen  
  
*Goes into manga mode*  
  
Raven:WHATS SHE DOING HERE!?  
  
Haruko:Hi!  
  
Beast Boy:Hurry and sit down  
  
Cyborg:Raven what kind of relationship do you have with Haruko?  
  
Haruko:Life saving CPR!  
  
Robin:Time to lay it on the line Raven what does Azerath Metrion Zinthose mean?  
  
Raven:I don't know!  
  
Starfire:But your the star you should know!  
  
*End Manga* Robin has his head in his hands "Wow our producer and directors say that we shouldn't do that plus it wears us down!"  
  
(End Chapter)Well that kinda went fast edits will be down the road! 


	2. The Second Beginning

A/N:Damn am I really writing more to this?Oh well. enjoy!  
  
Little replys:First of all I was only making the first episode of FLCL a intro and plan to make little side storys but dont worry it will still be confusing. On other note FLCL:Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri its the same thing by the way um why would there be L's in it if it was only Furi Kuri? Also Gainax does own it but hell why not make a fic? Thanx to those who complemented me and to reifenboy...I will call the pope for you as soon as I am done.  
  
Chapter 2:What the-?:  
  
Raven stood silently for about a minute then sat down.  
  
"I would say me and Raven are soul sisters now!''  
  
Raven flinches,"No I dont think we are,"She stared around the table to find grim faces "I dont think you would fit in here."Haruko smiles.  
  
"Well why dont I stay to find out?"  
  
"Because you arent a person who would seem to be living here."  
  
"Now your coming off a little harsh,dont you think?"  
  
Raven looks around to find they all sat there and listened to her and Haruko.  
  
"Raven why not let her stay?"Asked Robin.  
  
"Because she is Lowers voicePsycho."  
  
"Well we cant leave her in the rain!"  
  
"Its not raining."  
  
"It was an expression!"  
  
"GUYS! Dont argue!"Yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Wait lets see were it goes!"Yells Cyborg.  
  
"YOU CANT LEAVE HER IN A SHELTER SHES NOT A DOG!!!"  
  
"WELL SHE CANT STAY HERE!"  
  
"Um I will be up in my room."Says Starfire silently.  
  
"Wow over all the excitement I forgot about Star."Said B.B.  
  
"I WOULD SAY THIS DINNER IS DONE!"  
  
"I WOULD SAY SO!"  
  
Both of Raven and Robin storm off "HEY I AM WALKING HERE!"Yells Robin.  
  
"WELL SO AM I!"  
  
Cyborg and B.B. sit there with Haruko.  
  
"Well guys this is your first on screen alone time I will be in my room,so make some jokes or something."Haruko walks upstairs to her guest room.  
  
"Hmmm she's right Beastie Boy.''  
  
"Yeah,and dont call me Beastie Boy!"  
  
"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"  
  
"MAYBE SWALLOW YOU AS A DINOSAUR!!!''  
  
"I WOULD LI-"Screen cuts off to Ravens room  
  
Raven lays on her bed thinking.  
  
'Why dont they take me seriously?I mean I am a serious person but they ALWAYS vote against me!'  
  
She hears shouts.  
  
"Beastie Boy and Cyborg are at it again."Cuts off the scr-"WAIT YOU MEAN MY CAMERA TIME IS UP? ALREADY!?!?Cuts the scene to Robins room  
  
Robin writes in his journal.(A/N:Maybe Robin and Raven should switch scenes?Nah!)  
  
Day 567:T:2:23:T-Tower:Robin Jeez Raven wines too much even for a mellow person! I just dont get her! Women!They arent as predictable as other people. I mean why not take in a helpless person? I dont see any reason not to,except for the fact they may be a insane axe wielding lunatic. Oh well its to late...WAIT didnt I see her carrying a case?.....DEAR GOD!!!- Robin out at 2:40 T-Tower.  
  
Cuts Diary scene,Haruko's room  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Haruko had all her thinks unpacked even her laughing guitar.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!"She kicks the guitar.  
  
"HAHAHAHHA-"  
  
"Hmmmmm I think I will be staying here for a while!"  
  
Starts kicking her guitar some more.Quick scene over more Cy and B.B. stuff  
  
"HA I AM GONNA GET YOU!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
All you hear are explosions then the game over sound.  
  
"COME ON REMATCH!"  
  
''Hey lets take it easy I mean I whopped you three to two."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"  
  
As Cyborg was going to attack him he heard some laughing.(A/N:Only these two scenes are sorta crossed)  
  
"Whats that laughing?"  
  
You hear slams and metal clings.  
  
"Whatever it was its dead now by someone."  
  
"Well where were we?oh yes!"  
  
B.B. turns into a bird and flies out the window and Cyborg follow only to go cartoonish and fall to the rocks.  
  
End this pathetic chapterOkay this was a lil better than the first maybe... Um oh yeah the next chapter is all about Starfire,because I left her out this chapter.  
  
Dont be mean! 


End file.
